Farrah Moan
Farrah Moan '''es el nombre artístico de Cameron Clayton', un presentador drag de Las Vegas, Nevada. Es una de las 14 reinas que compitió en la Temporada 9 de ''RuPaul's Drag Race. Finalizó en 8vo lugar. Entrada "So this is what it looks like..." RuPaul's Drag Race Episodio 1, "Oh. My. Gaga!": Para el desafío principal, las reinas tuvieron que competir en un certamen de "carisma, uniqueness, nerve and talent", utilizando un atuendo inspirado en su ciuda natal y un atuendo de Lady Gaga. Para su atuendo alusivo a su ciudad natal, utilizó un hermoso vestido rojo con un tocado, representando a Las Vegas. Recibió críticas negativas porque su vestido no era suficientemente "Las Vegas". Para el atuendo de Lady Gaga, escogió el atuendo del video musical de Alejandro. Fue criticada porque su atuendo era muy grande para su pequeña figura. De igual manera, a Gaga le gustó su maquillaje y su porte. Episodio 3, "Draggily Ever After": El desafío principal consistió en crear a una princesa y a su compañero secuaz. Farrah tuvo problemas por su carencia de habilidades de costura y Eureka la ayudó un poco con su atuendo. Farrah escogió una temática de sirenas bajo el mar para su princesa y su secuaz. Los jueces criticaron a su secuaz pez globo, por haber sido muy distrayente y criticaron su atuendo como "un pedazo de tela envuelta alrededor de su cintura". A pesar de su mal desempeño durante el desafío, no resultó sentenciada. Episodio 5, "Reality Stars: The Musical": A Farrah se le asignó el papel de Kylie Jenner. Fue negativamente criticada por no relucir lo suficiente ni darle personalidad a su papel y por esto, terminó como sentenciada para una batalla lip-sync en contra de Cynthia Lee Fontaine. Pero debido a la lesión en la rodilla de Eureka, la misma tuvo que ser descalificada de la competencia, y ambas sentenciadas pudieron permanecer una semana más. Episodio 6, "Snatch Game": Farrah decidió personificar a la bella vlogger Gigi Gorgeous. Los jueces por no haber ido más lejos con su personaje, diciendo que pudo haber hecho más que tirar maquillaje por encima de su hombro. A pesar de que fue una de las peores de la semana, no resultó sentenciada. Episodio 8, "RuPaul Roast": Hubo tensión en Farrah y Alexis Michelle, debido a que Alexis se sintió ofendida por el "reading" que le hizo Farrah durante el mini-desafío con esta temática. Farrah se disculpó con ella. La presentación de Farrah durante el roast de Michelle Visage fue pobre y fue criticada por no haber sido lo suficientemente graciosa y esta se excusó diciendo que no le gustaba ser 'malvada' o 'mala persona'. Esto la dejó como sentenciada y en una batalla lip-sync en contra de Alexis, en la cual ganó la última. Farrah tuvo que volver a casa. Frases * "There's usually a feather or two or maybe five dead ostriches." * "I don't sew." * "That's my Vegas Sister, Kimora is gonna be known for that ass. I can see it having it's own t-shirts." * "Someone told me for the first time in my life that I wear too much highlighter!" * "Huh, So this is what it looks like.....to go home" * "You know what I say! You can never wear too much highlighter" -''Farrah Moan como Gigi Gorgeous.'' * "In fact, I think there's some lube on it right now. Oh, kind of making me horny" * "I can't wait to get out of here and be a hoe!" * "I loafed them." - Farrah Moan about Eureka's several hair loafs. * "I love you Valentina..." - Farrah Moan a Valentina en Untucked! * "You don't love me." -Farrah Moan a Valentina en la Reunión * "Let's make a round of applause for the fan favorite!" * "The cookie doens´t always crumble" * "*moan*" Trivia * Cameron y el vlogger Matthew Lush estuvieron saliendo, pero no funcionó. * Farrah solía ser popular en MySpace bajo el nombre de Cameron Ugh. * Farrah Moan es un juego de palabras para 'pheromone' (feromona). Tomó el nombre Farrah de Farrah Fawcett, mientras que Moan es una referencia a 'ser una zorra'. * Cynthia Lee Fontaine le ayudó a conseguir eventos cuando comenzaba su carrera drag. * Una foto de la eliminación de Farrah se filtró un par de días antes de que su último episodio en la competencia estuviera al aire. * Farrah no se sentía lo suficientemente preparaba para estar en la Temporada 9, ya que no se esperaba el ser seleccionada en su primera audición. * Farrah es la segunda concursante más joven de su temporada, con 23 años durante la filmación. Aja es la más joven, con 22 años. * Farrah se encontraba sin viviendo mientras se filmaba la Temporada 9 y se estaba quedando en casa de un amigo. Farrah en las Redes # Instagram de Farrah. # Twitter de Farrah. # Facebook de Farrah. en:Farrah Moan Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 9 Categoría:Temporada 9 Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Reinas de Las Vegas Categoría:Reinas de Nevada Categoría:Octavo Lugar Categoría:Reinas con Nombre de Juego de Palabras Categoría:Séptima Eliminada Categoría:Reinas de California Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 4 Categoría:All Stars Categoría:All Stars Temporada 4 Categoría:Reinas Jóvenes Categoría:Sobrevivientes Primera Sentencia Categoría:Segunda Eliminada Categoría:Noveno Lugar Categoría:Dos Temporadas Categoría:Doble Shantay Categoría:Reinas Video Musical Categoría:Dos Nominaciones Categoría:All Stars 4 Categoría:Modelos Categoría:Virgo Categoría:Reinas con 1 millón o más de seguidores en Instagram Categoría:Elegidas Primera Audición Categoría:Reinas de Looks